Colliding Love and War
by Ryan-n-Greenlee4evr
Summary: The setting is just after the battle of Helm's Deep and follows a she elf, Fiothiel Cartel Autumn and her discovery of Aragorn. Her feelings deepen but someone else has feelings for her. Read the story to find out more.First fanfic. R&R please!


Colliding Love and War  
  
(A/N: I do not own any LOTR characters that Professor J.R.R. Tolkien created. I only own Fiothiel. Enjoy!)  
Chapter One "The battle for Helm's Deep is over, the war for Middle Earth is about to begin..." Gandalf spoke as the orcs descended into Fangorn Forest and slowly were beaten up bloodily by the trees. Yet, as Theoden, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Eomer, and Gimli rode back towards the keep, another figure, over the towering cliffs to the south, stood watching them. The figure was feminine, and she rose up into a stance.  
Fiothiel Cartel Autumn stood up as the Men of Rohan rode back to the keep. Her dirty blondish, brownish hair swayed against the wind as she looked down on the gruesome sight of the battlefield. Her pastel yellow sleeveless tunic was filled with holes and patches, and yet her short brown skirt was covered in mud. She leapt slowly down the face of the cliff. Once she reached the bottom, she whispered so quietly the wind could barely here, "Dwarniel, awake from your long slumber. I shall need your aid for the beginning of this swift war, until its undying end." Just then, a golden brown horse with white hooves came galloping towards her, and Dwarniel's torso was covered in black spots that made her golden brown body shimmer, and a long black mane which seemed to cascade down her head forever. Dwarniel stood up to Fiothiel and got on her knees to allow Fiothiel to climb up. She slowly rubbed Dwarniel's head gently and lowered her head to her ear, "Noro lim Dwarniel (Run fast Dwarniel!)," and away they went at the speed of sound towards Helm's Deep.  
When she rode to Helm's Deep, she saw the Rohirim swiftly riding and carrying out men, men and... ELVES! How she cringed at the thought of Elves helping men. She rode off into a remote little ditch, barely visible by the eye. She got down and sat back on a shady black boulder and thought about her past.  
FLASHBACK Fiothiel was running through the brightly colored pastels of the forest and meadows of Mirkwood. As she climbed a large Wilting Willow Tree, she laid and let the sun bright up her golden tanned face, her forest emerald eyes, and her long pointy elf ears. She then sat up and looked around at the only forest she ever truly enjoyed. She turned her attention to Lord Thranduil's domain. Just then, she saw her mother run out of the hall and running to Lord Thranduil. Fiothiel's elf ears picked up their sadden conversation. "My Lord, you can not do this to my dearest and last child. She has done nothing wrong!" Thranduil lowered his head to the petit Narithia, Fiothiel's mother ands spoke as if he was on the verge of insanity. "Your... your daughter has done nothing... but disobey every rule set to this forest. We're lucky Sauron's not on our doorstep because of Fiothiel!!" Fiothiel heard this and could not stand to here another word. She climbed of the tree discreetly and went to the stables. She jumped up onto Dwarniel and rode out of Mirkwood from there hidden entrance. For 11 months, Fiothiel and Dwarniel rode aimlessly around the realms of Middle Earth. The 11 month journey leads her to this exact spot.  
END OF FLASHBACK She hated how Thranduil wanted to abandoned one of his own kin, and for that, she hated Elves.  
FLASHBACK In the land of LothLorien, there stood Galadriel and Fiothiel stood, on the soft earthy ground by the mirror. Galadriel smiled at Fiothiel and held her hands in comfort, "Your path has taken an unnecessary turn. Do not fret, my young one, you shall be the key in this war that shall change the outcome." Out of the clear blue, Galadriel pulled out Arttanya, the elvish sword of war, love, wind, and earth. The blade was gold mithril, very rare in elvish swords, and the handle, composed of a rare tree; up to the tip of the blade was elvish writing saying, "Mornie utulie. Mornie alantie."  
END OF FLASHBACK As Fiothiel sat there, Aragorn noticed her as he threw the dead bodies into a pile. He could tell she was an elf by her long pointy ears and her torn tunic. He quietly walked behind her not trying to make it seem like an attack, but as quiet as he was, it wasn't quiet enough. She pulled out Arttanya, swifter than a fox, turned around, and raised it to his chin. She sensed courage, bravery, important ness, and kingly rule throughout his blood. She slowly lifted her sword down and placed in back in the scabbard and stood up to the man, "Who are you and what do you want from me?" He lowered his hand as she drew her sword back, yet as he did this his sky blue eyes pierced her heart and soul, "My lady I was about to ask you the same thing. I am Aragorn." She thought to herself, 'Aragorn!? The son of Arathorn. How could this be? The Dunedian and Numenor race, I thought, had died off for many long years ago?' She was puzzled, but didn't let it take her mind off her most recent goal. Her thoughts went rushing to the back of her head as Aragorn spoke up once again, "My lady, since I have given you my name, I would like to know yours in return." She looked at him with confidence, yet spoke as if she were a mere child, "I am Fiothiel Cartel Autumn. I am an elf of Mirk..." Her voice trailed off .She shalln't want to say it but she knew he would find out another way. "I was once an elf of the Mirkwood realm, but I was banished many moons ago because Lord Thranduil felt I was a threat to lives of his people. So for many months, 11 to be exact, I have been riding from realm to realm."  
Aragorn had known who she was. He heard of a rogue elf, with master skills with a bow and blade, in the Prancing Pony and at Edoras. He knew that feeling, of being an outcast in your own kin. He felt for her, but what could he do? Nothing. Then, like a gust of wind, he asked her a pondering question. "My lady but why not seek refuge at Rivendell or Lorien?" She turned away and felt anger rise through her veins, and it showed through her voice. "Because Lord Thranduil had forewarned Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond of my comings and were forbade to letting me stay longer than 5 days. They were all frightened of what may happen, so they sent me away. Yet, before Lady Galadriel sent me away, she gave me this." Fiothiel pulled out Arttanya. Aragorn was amazed by its craftsmanship and knew right away it was too perfect to be made anywhere else but LothLorien.  
  
He knew slightly more about this she elf, but not anything that would help understand her. He though he should be kind and offer her a place to stay for awhile until they departed to Edoras, which he would take her to as well. "My lady would you please take this offer to stay at Helm's Deep with us for the time being and then accompany my kin and me to Edoras? " Fiothiel was amazed that an open stranger would offer her a place to stay, even when her own kin would not. She looked up at the long living Numenor and planted a smile upon her face. "Yes, thank you. That would be most pleasant. It would be better than sleep on dry leaves every night or a bed of twigs. Aragorn smirked for a minute and led the she elf and her horse into Helm's Deep. 


End file.
